


Agent Bane meet the SWAT crew...

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Trailer Park [2]
Category: Clace - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pt 2 of Trailer Park, Robert is Ironbutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: FBI  Agent ???&Detective / SWAT ???Oh, my...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> This on IG story to at bvfanfics.

Ch10

***A***

Alec and Jace started looking all over the Hospital for Magnus, but couldn't find him. They had some of the BA's out looking to for Magnus. Like the trailer park they live in next door to each other, and the clubs and what not. Nothing, no sign of Magnus.

***M***

Magnus started to wake up. He was in pain. Magnus was laying down on a small bed in a dirty room with no window. He was confused. How did he get here? The door opened, and hell walked in. Magnus knew it was no getting out of this without pain and loss of blood. The man started laughing, then as soon as he started, he stopped.

He looked at Magnus, "Oh there will be blood. He smiled, "Lots of blood."

He walked in and shut the door. All you heard was Magnus' screams. When the man got what he wanted, Magnus was unrecognizable. His face was swollen, and covered in blood. Both of his injuries were reopened again, and bleeding a lot. Magnus would come in and out of consciousness. He heard someone talking in the hallway outside his room. Then the door opened, and a man walked over to Magnus and grabbed his hurt shoulder, and Magnus screamed from the pain.

"See I told you. Now bring my son, and we will trade. Don't take long because," he squeezed Magnus shoulder again, and Magnus screamed out again, then passed out." I don't think he will last too long without help." He laughed and hung up the phone.

***A***

Alec and Jace were both going through Magnus' things, but they found nothing. Literally, nothing. Like he was not who he said he was. NOTHING. Alec's phone started buzzing. He looked at it but didn't recognize the number.

[Hello]  
Is this Mr.Lightwood? King of Bikers? The guy said smartly.  
[Who wants to know? Alec popped right back to him.]  
Well, I bet your little bitch would.  
[Magnus, where is he?]  
Well, about now, he is praying for sweet death to take him.  
[What? If you hurt him...]  
You'll what? I'll be long gone before you find him. So shut up and listen to me, pig. We want to trade for Jack.  
[How do I know you haven't already killed Magnus?]  
I haven't yet. Do you want proof?  
[Yes]

As soon as Alec said yes, he heard screams, and he knew it was Magnus.

See I told you. Now bring my son, and we will trade.

***M***

Magnus was picked up under his arm's and put in a chair with his hands tied to the chair arms. Magnus was still passed out. He was still bleeding badly.

"We need to go, if I'm right, this place will be crawling with FBI, and SWAT soon," Jack's father said.

They got Jack, and Alec was given a piece of paper with an address on it. Alec called Iz after Jack left.

[Iz I'm sending you an address. Get the girls and head out. We will be there soon.]  
{Okay, Alec.}

Alec sent the address, and Iz and the girls headed out. When Alec got there, he saw Magnus going into an ambulance with a lot of FBI agents. He knew that they wouldn't let him around Magnus right now. So Alec went to find Iz, to find out what was going on.

"What happened, Iz?"Alec asked.  
"I have no idea, what is going on. Alec. We found Magnus and started to help him. Then the FBI came running in and took over. They were talking to Magnus like they knew him. Is he an agent?"  
Alec looked away and shook his head, "That would explain a lot."

BVFK: BVFF


	2. Chapter 2

***M***

Magnus kept trying to ask for Alec, but it just came out in mumble's because his face was severely beaten and swollen. After a few weeks of asking about Alec, Magnus gave up. After Magnus' surgeries and his physical therapy, Magnus was fulltime back at work now but still had pain that he had to manage with medicine. The FBI was able to find Jack and his father with the help of a SWAT crew, and some detectives from The New York Precinct. Now that Magnus was back he was updated on the case, and what happened. Then he was told of a new undercover case that they had for him. Magnus' was to enter a gang and find out who was selling gun's and running a sex trafficking ring. But he would have to wait until the meeting in about 30 minutes to get full details on the new case.

***A***

Alec was missing Magnus badly, but every time he would call the FBI to find him, They would tell him there was no Magnus there. So, he finally gave up the search for him. Then a few weeks after that, the FBI called Alec and his team to work with them on the case to find Jack Ewing Jr and Sr.

"Only if I get to talk to Mr.Bane after the case is over," Alec said.

It was very quiet for a long moment, "Fine."

Now that the case was over, and Jack Jr and Sr were sitting in prison now. It was time to talk to Magnus. And hopefully get the help of him and his team. From the case they read and the details they got about the situation, Magnus put in a lot of working hours, and it helped them find the Ewings. Alec hoped all would work out.

BVFK: BVFF


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get this meeting started. Get Bane's team in here," The FBI Director told one of the agents.

Alec looked at every one of his team, and all took a deep breath. Then waited for hell to rain down. Magnus' team started pouring in. Magnus and a woman, another agent on Magnus' team enter the room. Magnus was all smiles. Even laugh at something she said. When Magnus turned to see who was in the room already, he just stopped in place. He stared at Alec. Alec saw all the color drain from Magnus' face. Magnus stepped back like he wanted to leave. But then Magnus regained his composure and sat down. He started to look at the other side of the room. They were all in on it. Was anything real? He just looked at his hands shaking on the table. Alec was watching Magnus never taking his eyes away from him. He saw Magnus hide his shaking hands under the table. Alec felt so sorry and needed to talk to Magnus.

"Excuse me Director, but I'm going to need a break," Magnus got up and left with Alec right on his heels.  
"We need to talk Magnus," Alec said.  
Causing Magnus to jump, and turn around, "What? I don't have anything to talk to you about." Magnus told Alec and went to the bathroom.

Alec followed Magnus into the bathroom. Then Alec locked the door.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked Alec. And Alec yelled back at him, "You, you idiot."  
"Well, you don't have me. That end when you decided to have nothing to do with me after finding out I was FBI and not some moron. Or helpless little boy that you take advantage of."

Magnus looked at Alec with so much hate. Alec walked over to Magnus.

"Is that what they led you to believe because I tried to get a hold of you. The people kept telling me there was no Magnus here."  
"Yeah right, whatever Lightwood. Blue Angels my ass," Magnus said.

And as soon as he did, he was slammed against the cold hard bathroom wall. Alec pulled Magnus pants down and pushed into him. Magnus hit the wall with his fist a few times, then grabbed hold of the little lip in the wall to keep himself from falling. Alec pushed faster and faster into Magnus. He needed to feel Magnus on him. Alec missed him so much. Magnus didn't fight Alec because he needed this, he needed Alec. They both started to moan. Magnus was the loudest.

So Alec put his thumb in Magnus' mouth, "Suck."

So he did, and it helped some. Alec went around Magnus with his other hand and started to jerk him off. With Alec hitting the right spot in Magnus, and Magnus clenching down on Alec's cock, and all the other things going on Alec released into Magnus. And Magnus released down the wall. They didn't move they just laid again the cold wall trying to get air into there bodies. Alec finally pulled out of Magnus and moved away. Magnus rolled over on the wall. Both of them fixed their clothes without a word. Magnus finally walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"This still does change anything for us," Magnus said and left the bathroom.

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #ABSCMalec


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus went back to the meeting and acted as nothing happened. He started to discuss what was at hand when Alec joined the meeting a little later, and you could tell he was upset. But Magnus went on like he didn't even notice him.

"So this, is how this is going to go down. My team will report to me, and I will report to anyone other than a Lightwood," Magnus said.

"What?" Alec asked, while all the Lightwoods look at Magnus.  
"Well, that is the deal or get another team," Magnus said.

Alec looked at Magnus, then his team. They all agreed that they would work with Magnus' team.

Alec looked at Magnus, "Fine." But Alec was not happy. Magnus just looked at Alec. Finally, the meeting ended, and everyone left, but Magnus and the Lightwoods.

"When should we meet up, and talk business?" Magnus asked ignoring everyone's stare.  
"Magnus, please don't be like this."  
"Look I don't have time for this or you," Magnus said then jumped a little when heard Ironbutt.  
"Son, that's enough, right now."

Magnus just looked at Ironbutt but said nothing to him. Magnus looked at everyone, and then back at Alec.

"You are so right about that," Magnus said.

Then he picked up his stuff and started to leave. Alec stepped in front of him.

"Magnus, please."  
"Move, Alec."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other like they could have fucked right there, and not cared that anyone was there.

Ironbutt broke it up, "Alec, let Magnus go. If he doesn't want to be here let him go."

Alec finally moved, and Magnus left. Then the Lightwoods left.

"Magnus we need to talk about Mr.Lightwood," The Director said.  
"Which one?"  
"The tall one."  
"Alec."

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was sitting on the porch nursing a beer when Magnus pulled up in a black Jeep. He was all in black. Make-up to a T. Magnus got out and looked at Alec, but Alec looked away. Magnus went in his trailer. He looked around and was blown away. Everything was beautiful and cleaned. The kitchen was stocked with everything that he liked. There were beautiful blue roses everywhere. Magnus was standing by the kitchen table with tears running down his face when the door opened. It was Alec. Magnus jumped a little and tried wiping his tears away. Alec came over to Magnus, and grabbed Magnus' hips and pull Magnus' ass into his groin.

"Alec," Magnus said in a whisper.

Alec reached around and covered Magnus' mouth to make him not talk right now. Then Alec moved his hand to Magnus' throat, and tighten his grip. Magnus tried to say something, but Alec only tightened his hold more. With the other hand he tore open Magnus' shirt, then his pants were pulled opened and down. Magnus held on to Alec's arm. Magnus was shaking, but it was okay because he wanted Alec. And they both liked the rough play. Magnus could feel Alec pulling at his clothes trying to get them off too. Finally, after Alec discarded there clothes Alec moved his hand from Magnus' throat, but now Alec pushed Magnus over the kitchen table, he held him down, and with his other hand moved it down Magnus' back till Alec got to Magnus' ass. Then he slapped Magnus on his ass on one side hard. 

Magnus moaned out, "Alec."  
"Be quiet," Alec said and ran his other hand down Magnus' back, then slapped Magnus' other ass cheek hard. Magnus let out a whimper, but nothing else. Magnus laid on the cool kitchen table while Alec rubbed his ass where he left two handprints on each side of Magnus' ass than Alec got on his knee's. Alec started leaving wet kisses on each side of Magnus' ass. Magnus loudly moaned which made Alec harder, and he started leaking his liquid down his leg. Alec took Magnus ass cheeks in each hand and pulled them apart as much as he could. Magnus whimper. 

"Shhhh... Magnus"

Magnus' whimper's turned into moan's, loud moan's. Alec started licking and twisting his tongue into Magnus. Magnus needed Alec now.

"Alexander, I needed you now, please."

Alec removed his tongue from Magnus ass hole.

"That's what I been waiting for, and I like when you beg for me."

Alec kissed up Magnus' back, while he did that Alec pushed into Magnus hard and fast, and didn't stop when Magnus cried out. 

"Alexander."

Alec moved his hand around Magnus, and down to his dick. Alec started to move it up and down with the movement of their bodies.

"Alexander, I'm... I'm going... too."  
"It's okay, cum for me babe."

That's all Magnus needed to hear, he let go, and all his hot liquid came out running down Alec's hand and arm. Alec continued till he filled Magnus with his warm fluid. Then Alec pulled out with a low moan. That made Magnus smile to himself. Alec helped Magnus up. They just looked at each other. 

"Alexander, I'm sorry. They told me that you did try to find me, but they wouldn't tell you about me, and what was going on with me. They would only tell me that they never heard from you. I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus, "I love you Magnus, and nothing will change that."

Magnus felt better, and so did Alec.

"Magnus, let's take a shower, and clean up."  
Magnus walked closer to Alec, "Or get dirtier," Magnus said, smiling up at Alec.

Alec smiled at Magnus and pulled him in for a kiss.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #ABSCMalec


	6. Chapter 6

"Alec, have you heard from Magnus?"  
"No, not in a few weeks. Magnus is due in today."

All of sudden Alec and Izzy heard a lot of yelling and looked out the window. They saw Magnus getting out of a truck.

"Magnus, you the man. We'll see you in a few days."  
"Yes, Izzy he's in, they think he is one of there's."  
"Alec, you need to make sure is okay. You know what they do."  
"I know, Izzy. I will when they leave."  
"Alec, they may wear our colors, but they are no longer one of us."  
"I know, Izzy. That's why we are trying to bust them."

Alec and Izzy were watching Magnus after the other guys left. Magnus turned and went down to the ground. Alec took off running, and Izzy was right behind him. Alec jumped off the porch and didn't stop until he was by Magnus.

"Magnus, what is it?"

Magnus looked up at Alec.

"My back."

Alec looked at Magnus' face. You could tell he was in a lot of pain from whatever was going on. Alec moved Magnus' coat and saw blood.

"What the hell, Magnus?"  
"They whipped me for my initiation into their sick club."  
"Izzy, call the Dr.now."  
"On it, Alec."  
"Help me in Alec. I need to lay down."  
"Okay, babe."

Magnus smiled a little, but then screamed out in pain when he moved. They made it to the bed. Magnus laid on his stomach.

"Babe, I'm so sorry that you got hurt again. I can't stand this Magnus. Maybe we sh..."  
"NO, YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME NOW, NOT AFTER ..."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I hate you getting hurt to help me."

Magnus put his hand to Alec's face.

"I will walk through hell for you Alec. I would even try to kill the devil himself for you so you wouldn't have too."

Then Magnus kissed Alec.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to, Magnus."

Magnus smiled a little but needed to shut his eye. A little later the Dr. showed up. He went into the room and closed the door. All Alec and Izzy heard were screams. Izzy had to stop Alec from going into the room. Finally the Dr.came out.

"Well?"  
"Alec, Mr.Bane will be okay. I cleaned all the wounds and put medicine on them. I also put a covering over them. And I also give him an antibiotic shot, and a shot for pain. He will be asleep for a while."

"Okay, Thanks."  
"You know where and how to send my payment. This amount is what you owe me. The Dr. handed Alec a piece of paper. Alec looked at it. Then gave it to Izzy.

"We will handle it," Alec said.

Then the Dr.left.

"Izzy, I'm going to stay here. Check on Ironbutt, then go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Izzy nodded, then left. Alec went to check on Magnus. He wanted to cry. Alec felt so terrible for needing Magnus' help as much as he did. Alec laid next to him. He fell asleep till he felted someone kissing him. Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus looking at him with a smile.

"I'm hungry," Magnus said.  
"Okay, I'll go get you something."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No, I'll bring it back here to you."  
"Alec, I can walk to the kitchen."  
"Okay, I'll help you."

They went to the kitchen, and Alec made Magnus a ham and cheese sandwich with tomato and pickles and gave him a beer to drink.

"Is your back hurting?"  
"No, not right now."

They sat there in silence while Magnus ate.

"We need to debrief you."  
"I know, later okay?"  
"Sure. Let's go back and lay down. You need to rest."

Magnus got up and took off his the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?"  
"You will see."

Magnus walked over to Alec and got between his legs. He moved Alec's shirt up and started to kiss his nipples. Alec let out a low moan.

"Babe, you don't have to. I know your hurting."  
"I want to. I missed you. Don't make me stop, please."  
"Okay, but if you start hurting, please stop."

Alec felt Magnus hot tongue lick over his nipples, playing with them. Driving him crazy. Then Magnus kissed down to Alec's pants. He opened Alec's pants and reached in. Magnus pulled out Alec's dick. Then Magnus got up and moved over Alec till he was in Alec's lap. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec. Then Alec parted Magnus' ass, and Magnus helped Alec's dick push into him. As Alec pushed into Magnus, Magnus moaned. Magnus kissed, and left bite marks on Alec's neck while he made Alec go crazier for more. Magnus started moving. They both started moaning.

"Oh, fuck, Alec."  
"Yes, yes, Magnus."

Alec moved his hand between them, and wrapped his hand around Magnus' dick and move up and down. Which made Magnus moan even louder. A little later Magnus came in Alec's hand, and all over both of them. That was all Alec needed. Then it was his turn. They held each other trying to get air, and calm down. Alec picked up Magnus, and Magnus wrapped his legs and arms tight around Alec. Alec took Magnus to his room to rest. He cleaned them as best he could. Then Alec went to clean up the kitchen. He fixed him some coffee. He sat in the kitchen till he got a text saying that the people they were trying bust got busted last night for some guns.

"What the hell? Who?" Alec yelled.

Which woke up Magnus, he got up to see what was going on. Magnus stumbled out into the living room while Alec was yelling at someone on his phone.

"What's going on?"

Alec turned to see Magnus.

"Oh, Shit."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #ABSCMalec


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus fell to the floor. Alec ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"  
"No Alec, it sounded like you were fighting with someone in here. I hurt my back."

Alec looked at Magnus' back. It was bleeding. He could see it coming through the bandages.

"Damn, let me help you back to bed."  
"What Alec? What's going on?"  
"The people we are after got busted last night."

Magnus jerk away from Alec and yelled out because of the pain running up his back.

"What the fuck? They said they wouldn't make the sale until they got word from Reid this week."  
"Reid? Is he in this too?"  
"Alec, he is running the whole thing."

Alec was pissed now.

"We need to debrief you now."

Magnus nodded.

"When can you have everyone here?"  
"In the next hour or so. But let's get your back fixed back up first."  
"Okay."

Magnus passed out from the pain as Alec was cleaning Magnus wounds as carefully as he could, but it still hurt Magnus. Alec finished with Magnus back and left the room to call everyone in, two hours later when everyone was there and talking. Magnus woke up, and got his zip-up hood and put it on. Alec must have put him some pants on after he cleaned his back up. Then Magnus went to speak to everyone. He looked at Ironbutt. Magnus hasn't seen him since the FBI meeting.

"Hello, son," Ironbutt finally said after the meeting was over.

Magnus looked at him with a sad smile.

"I missed our time together," Magnus told him.  
"Well, I'm back, and need to work on my bike, and from the look of your back you will be out a few days."

Magnus smiled and hugged Ironbutt. Ironbutt hugged him back, but don't hug him back because he didn't want to hurt him. So he grabbed his shoulder slowly.

///

Magnus looked at Alec after everyone left.

"So where does this leave everything now?"  
"Well, right now I'm not sure, but we will find out tomorrow."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> Youtube: BVFandomKingdom
> 
> IG: @bluevelvet_36, @bvfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @BlueVelvet78  
> ***  
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.  
> ***  
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
